


The Best Three Words

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking Fail, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was news. Big news. News that required a celebratory meal and dessert.





	The Best Three Words

Rose delicately lifted a banana pudding cheesecake out of the oven, salivating over the scrumptious aroma. Hopefully scrumptious. This was her first attempt at baking… well, anything. A few months ago, she’d stumbled upon the recipe online and instantly knew the Doctor would love it. Hand him any food with a drop of bananas or sugar and he’d gobble it up in two bites. Now, she had the perfect excuse for such a decadent treat.

There was news. _Big_ news. News that required a celebratory meal and dessert.

Leaving the cake to cool, Rose showered and dressed, butterflies swarming in her stomach as she struggled to contain her excitement. Just as she was reentering the living room, the Doctor keyed open the front door of the flat. She greeted him with a wide grin. And then nearly blurted her secret when he smiled back even wider.

“Hello, love.” He cautiously sniffed the air as he set his messenger bag on the ground. “What’s that heavenly smell?”

Tongue in teeth, she eagerly grabbed his hand and ushered him into the kitchen. “Banana pudding cheesecake!”

Right on cue, he licked his lips when he saw the dessert on the counter. “That might be the best three words put together in the history of the English language!” He reached a finger out to steal a swipe but paused and cautiously looked at Rose. “Can I try some?”

She laughed fondly, used to him sampling everything with his finger by now. “Yeah, made it special for you.”

“All for me?” Delighted, the Doctor gathered a small glob of cake on his finger and popped it into his mouth.

And his smile immediately morphed into a grimace.

Rose deflated. “No good?”

“Um,” he smacked his lips and swallowed on a cough. “Weeeeell… I know I like sweet. And it is sweet. Very, _very_ sweet. Blimey, that might beat out straight maple syrup in a sweetness contest.”

“What?” Curious, Rose stuck her finger in for a test. As soon as the cake hit her tongue, she retched and quickly spit it out in the sink. “That’s horrid!”

“It’s not that bad,” the Doctor assured her, attempting to save her ego.

“What did I do wrong?” Frantic, she snatched the printed out recipe off the counter, scanning for her error. “Oh, no!”

“What it is?”

“Our printer smudged the ink! Look!” She pointed to the ingredients list. “This should say ¾ cups of sugar.”

“Oh, dear. That three looks like a black blob. So you put—”

“ _Four_ cups of sugar in there!” Rose wailed and buried her face in her hands. “Four!”

“It’s ok, love.” The Doctor gathered her in a hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“I shouldn’t cook. M’bloody useless at it,” she mumbled dejectedly. “Our kid will have the worst cookies in the neighborhood.”

“ _Kid_?”

Rose stiffened and stifled a gasp.

“Rose?”

Wide-eyed, she lifted her head. He stared at her, eyes blinking in rapid succession.

“Are you…” his gaze flicked to her stomach, cautiously optimistic, “ _Are_ you?”

Moisture gathered in her eyes as she nodded, unable to speak around the lump forming in her throat.

“You’re pregnant?”

Rose nodded again and the Doctor whooped loudly. With a thousand watt smile, he picked her up and spun around the kitchen. Laughter replaced the tears, clinging to him tightly. She was quickly becoming dizzy as he continued to twirl, but she didn’t care. She’d let him spin for as long as he wished.

When she hadn’t immediately gotten pregnant a year ago, he’d assumed it was because of his part-human DNA. And his happiness had slowly eroded with each negative pregnancy test. The unbridled joy radiating off of him now, after months and months of pain, caused Rose to well up again. She sniffed and buried her nose in his neck.

The Doctor finally set her down and kissed her, cradled her face like she was the most precious being in all of creation. Sighing happily, he rested his forehead against hers.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yeah. Went to the doctor’s this mornin’.”

The giddy noise she loved bubbled up in his throat. “This is cause for a celebration!” he cheered. “Oh, is that what the cheesecake was for?”

Rose scrunched her nose at the sweet monstrosity on the counter. “Unfortunately.”

“Well, let’s go out! What are my lovely wife and baby craving this evening?”

She giggled. “M’only six weeks along, Doctor. No cravings yet.”

“Are you sure?” He eyed her dubiously. “Not even… chips?”

“Oh! I’d love some chips.”

“Ha! Knew it!” He suddenly swooped down to kiss her again. Energetic at first. But then he slowed. Soft and lingering, pouring every ounce of his adoration into her. He pulled away with a tender smile. “I love you.”

Rose beamed back at him. “I love you, too.”

The Doctor threaded their fingers together and a thoughtful look passed over his features. “I take back my earlier statement. _Those_ are the best three words in the English language.”


End file.
